O Sono de um Anjo
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Eles dizem que você nunca vai acordar. Que eu devia desistir e deixá-los desligar os aparelhos. Eles não sabem de nada! Não conhecem você. Vamos, acorde... Acorde para mim..." Fic sem casal. Contém as músicas "Kidnap an Angel" e "Angels Falls First".


_Itálico:_ Narração  
_Itálico Sublinhado:_ Partes da música "Kidnap An Angel" do Bon Jovi (Não gosto, mas se encaixou bem)  
_**Itálico Negrito: **_Pedaços da Música "Angels Falls First" de Nightwish  
_**Itálico Negrito Sublinhado: **_Título, Autor e Título de uma música ou pensamentos e letra de música ao mesmo tempo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. All The Rights Reserved n.n

**O Sono de um Anjo**

_**An angelface smiles to me**__**  
**__**Under a headline of tragedy**__**  
**__**That smile used to give me warmth**__**  
**__**Farewell - no words to say**_

_**(Um rosto de anjo sorri para mim**__**  
**__**Debaixo de uma manchete de tragédia**__**  
**__**Aquele sorriso costumava me trazer calor**__**  
**__**Adeus - sem palavras pra dizer)**__**  
**__**Nightwish - Angels Falls First**_

* * *

_Acordo toda manhã, bebo meu café sozinho__  
__Minha casa está quieta demais, sou o único que está em casa__  
__Deixo que os jornais façam uma pilha na porta__  
__Não posso ser aborrecido, eu não os leio mais__  
__As flores estão florescendo, aquelas que você plantou na primavera passada__  
__Não consigo fazer com que nada signifique algo__  
_  
_Se eu pudesse sequestrar um anjo__  
__Eu cortaria as asas dele__  
__E lhes traria para você__  
__Isto consertaria tudo__  
_  
_Entro no carro, como faço diariamente__  
__Imaginando, como que isto foi acontecer?__  
__É lá na esquina, viro a esquerda e cheguei__  
__Eu daria de tudo para estar em qualquer lugar, exceto aqui__  
_  
_Se eu pudesse sequestrar um anjo__  
__Ele poderia nos ensinar a voar__  
__Viveríamos para sempre, para sempre__  
__Nunca morreríamos__  
__Se eu pudesse sequestrar um anjo__  
_  
_Agora, os manobristas sabem meu primeiro nome__  
__Estes corredores, compridos e brancos, parecem todos iguais para mim__  
__Há quatro elevadores, um deles vai para aquele andar__  
__Eu me recomponho quando chego na porta__  
__Fecho meus olhos e respiro fundo__  
__Então sento ao lado de sua cama de hospital, onde você dorme, tranqüila.__  
_  
_Se eu pudesse sequestrar um anjo  
__Ele diria a palavra__  
__Ele destruiria estas paredes_

_Há pessoas rindo como crianças__  
__Através das paredes deste hospital_  
_Eu odeio todas elas_  
_Não quero nada a não ser você, feliz, novamente ao meu lado... _

_Se eu pudesse sequestrar um anjo..._

_Eles dizem que você nunca vai acordar. Que eu devia desistir e deixá-los desligar os aparelhos. __  
__Eles não sabem de nada! __  
__Aqueles médicos, se achando senhores da verdade.__  
__Quantas vezes eles já não se enganaram antes? __  
__Podem muito bem enganarem-se de novo. __  
__Ou se nunca aconteceu, para tudo há uma primeira vez. __  
__Você vai acordar, não é? __  
__Vamos, acorde... Volte pra mim..._

_Se eu pudesse sequestrar um anjo..._

**Não haveria mais choro**

**Não haveria mais sangue**

**Não haveria nada, exceto sorrisos**

**Nada, exceto amor **

_**Owari.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tears laid for them_**  
**__**Tears of love tears of fear**__**  
**__**Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows**__**  
**__**Oh Lord why**__**  
**__**The angels fall first?**_

_**(Lágrimas derramadas por eles**__**  
**__**Lagrimas de amor, lagrimas de medo**__**  
**__**enterre meus sonhos,**__**  
**__**desenterre minhas tristezas**__**  
**__**Oh Deus, por que**__**  
**__**os anjos caem primeiro?)**_

_**Nightwish - Angels Falls First**_

* * *

_Oi n.n/_

_Muito obrigada a você, pessoa, que gastou seu tempo lendo essa fic. _

_Agradecimentos especiais a Sabaku no Lili-chan por ter me feito escrever essa fic sob livre e espontânea pressão, e a Srta.Abracadabra por ter dado uma lida nela antes de ser postada. _

_E eu ficaria muito feliz se você, pessoa, que está lendo essas humildes linhas, mandasse uma review. Somente uma review dizendo "Não está tão ruim" já faria essa pobre autora muito, muito feliz. _

_E quem é o shipper da fic? Quem você quiser. SasuSaku, SasoDei, ItaHina e qualquer casal que salte à mente do leitor. _

_I hope that you like it... _

_Já Né, Kuchiki Rina_


End file.
